1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention related to that class of devices that serve to test conductivity of wiring in vehicles where such wiring via a harness unit, so-called ultimately connects a power source within such vehicles to the rear lights on trailer vehicles amenable to being towed by such vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The following references are to be found within the particular field of the instant invention, but the claims and specifications set forth therein do not anticipate those that are endemic to the instant invention:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date ______________________________________ Whisenand Electrical Tester with 5,367,250 11/22/94 Electrical Energizable Test Probe Jeter Trailer Light Convertor 4,781,393 11/1/88 Schneider, III Compact Lamp and 5,278,511 1/11/94 Circuit Tester for Vehicles, Particu- larly Automobiles Liu et al. Portable Apparatus for 5,250,908 10/5/93 Testing Multi-Wire Harnesses and Electrical Assemblies to Identify Wiring Errors Lemon Apparatus for Deter- 5,192,912 3/9/93 mining Wiring Orienta- tion at Electrical Connectors Including Plural Light Indicators and Rotary Switch McConchie Sr. Diagnostic Test 4,884,033 11/28/89 Apparatus for Electrical System of Automotive Vehicle Butchko Vehicle Light Testing 4,866,390 9/12/89 System for Testing a Plurality of Lights Using a Scanning Sequence ______________________________________